Bloodlust
by Caelyn Le
Summary: The hunt for the cure is a deadly race. Amidst the tension, Kol kidnaps Caroline to buy himself some time and collateral to use against those vying for the cure, which he believes will only bring the end to all vampires in existence. As the two travel in search for more information on Silas, a deadly being from old folklore, they forge an unexpected understanding.
1. Chapter 1: Strength & Weakness

Bloodlust: Strength & Weakness (Caroline's PoV)

Rita Mae Brown once said, "Lead me not into temptation; I can find the way myself" – Caroline

Life is far too short to care about what others think, say or believe. Because in the end the only thing that matters is how much you've enjoyed yourself. – Kol

The air that blew in from the car window was cold and crisp and from what I could tell it was night. As the road was quite and the voice of owls was all that could be heard over the hum of the engine. Not a word had been spoken since I was forced to get in the car with Kol. He'd caught me off guard as I was walking into my house the night before, and I have since been sitting here blindfolded and restrained for what seems much longer than a day.

Kol turned the car very sharply all of sudden and I knew that he must have decided to take a break after a day long drive. The car came to stop and the engine shut off. I hear his smooth footsteps as he makes his way to my side of the car; he opens my door and removes my blindfold. My eyes quickly adjust to the change, as soft light comes rushing and I see Kol's handsome face staring at me indifferently. I let out a sigh because he doesn't seem intent on killing me, which is a good sign. For a moment I study him, he is truly a handsome man. His hair was short; he wore a black pea coat, dark jeans and black shoes. Tall, lean and poise with an air of confidence that all the Original men seemed to have.

"Why am I here?" I finally ask.

"Because you are of use to me," Kol replied, a smirk appeared on his face.

"How, may I ask, am I of any use to you? I don't know anything about the cure. That is what you are after right?" I retorted my irritation was very evident.

"Heh. Smart girl we have here. I am well aware that you have no information of the cure. However, you have quite a number of friends who do. Bonnie the witch, Jeremy the hunter and lets not forget my brother Nik" he answered without any thought.

At this point I was still struggling to free my hands from their restraints, but the more I struggled the more my wrists bled.

"By the way dearest, I strongly suggest you stop struggling because you're not getting away," Kol said, looking down on me arrogantly. I immediately shot him a look of resentment, at that moment my hands were finally freed and I was ready to bolt but Kol was quick to notice. He grabbed me by my wrists and slammed me against the car.

" I don't recall giving you permission to leave," he growled at me, his eyes piercing deep.

Kol's pupils widened and I knew what was going to happen next.

"Now Caroline, you are forbidden to leave this town until I give you permission to. Do I make myself clear?" he stated authoritatively.

"Yes" I let out in a forced tone. Kol released my wrists and they fell to my sides. I rubbed them slightly as they ached a bit from his tight hold. He then grabbed my right elbow and began to tug me along toward the motel, whose lot we had been in for the past hour.

We approached the front desk; a woman who looked like she was in her late 30s, early 40s, manned it. She looked at Kol in awe, or perhaps more so with desire. The woman was fairly beautiful, especially for her age and she looked at Kol as a lion would look upon its prey. But she was fool, because Kol was no one's prey. He was a hunter.

"How may I assist you young man?" the woman spoke politely.

" I would like a room for me and my friend here" Kol said, gesturing his head toward me.

The woman took an immediate dislike to me in that instant and quickly scanned me up and down. At this point I was beyond irritated, because she was clearly misreading the entire situation wrong.

"Will that be a room with one bed then I presume?" she asked, envy in her voice.

"No, no, two beds would be preferable. We are not that close" Kol said cloyingly. A grin quickly came to woman's face as she felt she still had a chance. She grabbed the key and handed it to Kol. At which point she could have gone back to whatever it was she was doing before, but of course she didn't. She insisted on showing us to our room.

"Ah yes, I'm sorry for misunderstanding the situation. It was foolish of me to assume that you two were involved" she spoke, almost as if reveling in the fact that I was not of interest to Kol.

"Oh have some modesty," I let out, unable to stand idle any longer as I watched them from behind.

"Excuse me?" she said, turning her head to look at me, finally taking her eyes off of Kol.

"You're a grown woman for goodness sake, you can at least try and hide the fact that you want to jump in bed with him" I return.

"Hmph, a girl like you would never understand. Some men prefer a woman like me to a child…" before she could finish Kol snapped her neck. She quickly fell to the floor.

"By god what an irritating woman," Kol said. I looked down at the desk woman's body and then up at Kol.

"Why did you do that!?" I spoke as loudly as I could without screaming.

"What, did you not find her bothersome?" Kol asked, almost innocently.

"Yeah, but if I killed every time I find someone bothersome half of Mystic Falls might be dead" I shouted.

"Well then perhaps you should, you'd be so much more fun that way" he said, trying to be coy. I rolled my eyes at him because he was clearly enjoying this. Suddenly, Kol's eyes turned dark and veins appeared around his eyes.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, despite knowing fairly well what he intended to do.

"Is it not obvious dearest? She is already dead, there is no point in letting all this fresh blood go to waste" Kol responded, he drew his fangs and drove them into the woman's neck. The smell of blood consumed the air and I could feel my face tensing as my veins began to show through my skin. I guess Kol could sense it too, because before I act he was standing in front of me. Eyes dark and veins coursing, blood on the edges of his mouth. He held the woman's limb body up with one hand and looked into my eyes questioningly. After a moment he raised her wrist to his mouth and pierced it deeply. He raised her wrist to me.

"Drink" he told me. My breathing had gotten heavy from the deep desire for blood, it had been a few days since I'd last fed and the overwhelming scent of blood was not helping any. I stared at the blood as it came gushing from the woman's wrist and my heart began to race faster and my veins coursed uncontrollably. I look up at Kol and he is staring at me intently, curiously, waiting to see what I'll do. A part of me wants to be angry; wants refuse to do ask he wants. But at the same time I know that if don't drink then I will be weaker and more susceptible to his attacks. So I give in and take hold of the dead woman's wrist and I drink .

The taste is undeniable, it had been ages since I'd last had blood from the vain. Last time being when I did so to save Stefan and Damon from my mother. It tasted sweet and I could feel the warmth it created inside of me and I close eyes in ecstasy. I have my fill before I finally release my grip and the woman falls to floor. I look forward to see Kol staring at me. He is leaned up against a wall, with a grin on his face, clearly pleased with himself for corrupting me.

Unfortunately I'm not quite as pleased. My conscience beings to come in and I start to feel a small amount of panic and disgust. I begin to hide the bloodlust in my eyes. But at that moment Kol comes over and stands right in front of me, leaving barely any distance between us. He brings his hand to my face and touches the fading veins about my eyes. Kol studies me for a moment, as a small child would study a new toy. Wondering what mysteries it holds within and what must be done in order to fully enjoy all it has to offer.

"It is time to rest Caroline" he spoke softly, with his words my eyes grew tried and I being to lose myself. But before I lose consciousness, Kol whispers something in my ear. I can barely make it out.

"Just in case you're wondering, I much prefer you to a woman like that" he cooed softly and then I was gone.

**Appear weak when you're strong and strong when you're weak. **

Dedicated to Seph Meadowes


	2. Chapter 2: Fear

Bloodlust: Fear (Kol's PoV)

I am the designer of my own catastrophe. – Kol

The best kinds of relationships are the ones you never expected to be in. – Caroline

The room was silent, with the exception of the heater that had been running fiercely throughout the night. I sat on the bed, by the door, contemplating. Caroline was passed out on the other bed, so I had plenty of time to think through what I needed to do.

Something about this girl was not normal. I had taken her by surprise the night before and she had struggled at first, but once I'd forced her into the car she remained quiet and unmoving. Never did she ask a single question. It was only after we pulled over that she spoke a single word. Any normal person would have been scared, would have been unable to sit still, yet she remained calm and composed. She had even attempted to escape once I removed her blindfold, but to no avail.

However, the most interesting thing I'd seen from her all night was her reaction to the woman's blood. It was clear she had control over her hunger, yet for some reason she chose to indulge in my offering anyway. It was as if she did so out strength, rather than weakness. As if she had her own objective.

But when she finished drinking, her eyes filled with self-hatred. I did not understand how she could be so strong one moment and so vulnerable the next. It is as if she were a child. So I made my way over and stood before her, studied her. Her blue eyes looked up at me confused, wondering as to why I had taken a sudden interest in her. Truthfully though, I didn't understand it myself. So I compelled her to sleep. She fell quickly and I carried her in, resting her on the bed beside me. Caroline Forbes was indeed an interesting young vampire.

Glancing over at her I find her expression to be soft, and innocent. A part of wonders what she is thinking about, but this one thought is fleeting because so many others are colliding.

After some consideration, I resolve to call my brother and let him know that I have his muse, and lest he wish any harm upon her, he had best show some restraint. Though it may not halt his movements it is something for him to consider.

Quietly, I open the door and step into the darkness. I head toward the rear of the motel to the pay phone and dial Nik's number. It rings three times before he answers.

"Hello" he says irritation in his voice.

"Ah, hello brother. How are you this cold winter night?" I ask teasingly.

"Kol, I have no patience for your games right now. There are for more pressing matters. What with Rebekah and Stefan's nonsense, Damon's incompetence with Jeremy and that wretched Bennett witch, I have more than enough to deal with" he let out.

"You have my condolences brother, however, you might be interested in what I have to say" I continued confidently.

"Very well, let's hear it" Nik retorted.

"You know full well I have an interest in the cure, but unlike you and Bekah I have every intention of destroying it. So I thought it may be in my best interest to protect myself from your wrath, since we do appear to be standing on opposing sides," I paused for a moment to hear his reaction, but heard nothing.

So I continued, "Naturally, you're not the only one I have to protect myself from. So I had to find someone of value to the whole lot of you " I said. Although we were speaking over the phone I could somehow sense my brother tensing up.

"I'm glad I have your attention now Nik," I say with wide grin.

"Anyways, darling Caroline will be keeping me company indefinitely, in my quest to save us all from yours and Bekah's stupidity," I hear my brother breath in deeply, clearly affected my words.

"I assure you no harm will come to her, but do keep me posted on your progress in regards to finding the allusive cure," I tell him playfully.

"You have made a grave mistake toying with me Kol" Klaus threatened.

"Perhaps, I have. But you know me brother, I enjoy playing with fire and I am not afraid of getting a little burned. Besides the worst you can do is dragger me, and it is not like you haven't done that before" once I finished, hung up the phone before my brother could make any sort of comment. It didn't matter if I had angered him or not, I just needed to buy time and make sure…

"I knew you were hell bent against finding the cure. But I still don't understand why," Caroline spoke, her curiosity clearly sparked.

I breathe out and turn to face the nosy blonde, "Last I checked you were suppose to be asleep," I return.

"You never said for how long. Besides I am well rested now thank you," she said willfully.

"My mistake then," I conceded.

"So what's your deal? Why are you so against finding the cure to vampirism?" she questioned, "Do you really enjoy being a vampire that much?"

"What's not to enjoy darling? I am immortal. Nothing can hurt me, no one can kill me, I am invincible," I said to her, raising my hands in a display.

"You are just like your brother. You don't actually want the cure for yourself, but you won't let anyone else have it either," she said.

I tilt my head and express my distaste, "Don't ever compare me to my brother. I am not Niklaus," I said in contempt. She stared for a moment, trying to read me but soon realized that it was futile and gave up the pursuit.

"Previously, I couldn't care less what my brother and sister did with the cure. However, there has since been reason for me to believe that finding the cure will not only affect those who want it, but even someone like me who doesn't," I said, locking my eyes with hers.

"You are afraid," she began, "Whatever or whoever it is, they scare you," Caroline said matter a fact. My expression tenses and I hold back my anger at her bluntness. Caroline continues to stare at me, waiting to hear some sort of response. But I just let out a sigh and shook my head. I walked steadily towards her; then grabbed her hand to drag her back to the room. Her stance however, was unmoving.

"I am not going anywhere until you tell me what you are so afraid of," she demanded. At this point my frustration had reached its peak. I tugged at her with great force and she fell into me, her face only inches from mine as she looked up at me with surprise and unease.

"I suppose it is necessary to remind you Caroline, I am not here to play games. Nor do I have to answer to you; you are my hostage. Also in case you weren't aware I am not my brother. I will not put up without your nonsense," I threatened. Pushing her away, I started back towards the room. Without even looking I could tell she was staring at me, unsettled, as I walked away, but I'd lost all my patience and left her standing there in the cold.

Sometimes it's better when things aren't perfect – at least that way, you know it's real.


	3. Chapter 3: Because You Might Understand

Because you might understand (Caroline's PoV)

Open your mind before you open your mouth. – Caroline

The root of the word "passion" comes from the Latin word "passio" which means "suffering". – Kol

The next morning I'm awoken by a small slit of sunlight that had crept its way through the blinds. I open my eyes to see a ceiling with tacky, cream-colored floral arrangements. At that moment I remember, I am still at this old motel and I am still stuck with Kol.

"Nice to see you've finally woken up" Kol says mockingly. He is fully dressed with a new set of clothes, clearly ready for another day of misdeeds. I get up and brush past him on my way to the bathroom. But just before I am out of reach he grabs my wrist and puts a toothbrush into my open hand. I pull away and head into the bathroom to go about my daily routine, at least as much as I can anyway.

I come out feeling refreshed in a new outfit I happen to find waiting for me in the bathroom. When I return I see Kol sitting on the bed beside the door legs spread and head tucked in between; he is obviously frustrated about something.

"Do you need something?" I asked, impulsively.

He lets out a sign and looks at me, eyes filled with concerns.

"No" he responded, "but you do need to come with me." He gets up immediately grabs my arm and starts pulling me toward the door. I shake him off and glare at him, so that he understands that I can in fact walk on my own. He looks back at me unfazed and continues out the door.

We head toward the car without a word, so I begin to grow a little anxious.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's not important that you know right now," Kol returned "Now you can either get in the car willingly or I can blind-fold you, tie you up and put you in the trunk" he threatened, somewhat playfully. Without much argument I got into the passenger's seat and braced myself for wherever he planned on taking me.

This ride seems even longer than the one before; Kol didn't say a word he just kept staring at the road ahead. He drove smoothly and from time to time reached to change the radio station, but otherwise he remained unchanged. It had been two hours since we left the motel, however, at the rate Kol was driving in his Mercedes SL-550 we may have already crossed two hundred miles. When I wasn't studying Kol, I was staring out the window taking in the view. Yet, I hadn't been paying much attention as to where Kol was actually taking me. At this point I knew trying to escape was not a reasonable option.

"You're awfully quite," Kol said, when he finally spoke. I stopped starting out the window and turned to face him. He was still looking at the road, but I could tell he wasn't quite as focused on it.

"What is there to say?" I asked him, "I am your hostage and I am going with you to god knows where, without giving you any trouble. You should be pleased," I finished. He gave a mischievous grin.

"This is very true. Yet I can't help but think you are just a little too calm," he said, looking over at me. I turned away and went back to staring at the scenery that was passing by.

"To be honest, I'm curious as to where you are taking me. But even if I asked I'm sure you wouldn't tell me. So I'll wait and see. I'll let you know if it was worth this drive," I told him, nonchalantly. At that moment he seemed to laugh, so I snuck a peek and saw that he truly did have a smile on his face. It was hard to imagine him ever genuinely smiling, but I could tell that the one he had on now was real. Kol Mikaelson could actually smile, and not just vindictively.

We'd left at around eight this the morning and it was now approaching noon. I wondered if we would make any stops along the way to eat or rest, or something. When I look over at Kol he seems as focused as he was before, but he posture has loosened and he seems more relaxed.

"Are we going to stop anywhere to eat?" I ask him.

Kol turns to face me, "Exactly what kind of food did you have in mind?" he questioned with a suggestive grin.

"The normal kind," I told him, "You know the kind that doesn't involve using others as a human blood bag".

"Aw well that's no fun," he answered, jokingly. I glared at him disapprovingly. Without further discussion Kol pulled over at the next rest stop and we ended up at a small family owned diner, in the middle of nowhere.

The moment we entered it was as if we had stepped back into the 80s or something. The décor was all over the top, bursting with contrasting colors, shiny spinning bar stools and unfortunately dressed waitresses.

"Wow you sure know how to pick them," I stated sarcastically.

"I am sure the 80s wasn't quite as unfortunate as this place," he countered, as he headed towards a table by the window.

We sat in a booth with firm bright red seats. A tall, older looking waitress came and gave us a set of menus. She told us her name, but I wasn't paying enough attention to hear it. Kol quickly looked at the menu, and already seemed quite bored with it.

"I'll just have a coffee. No sugar, no cream," he told the waitress, never looking up. The woman quickly wrote it down and then turned to take my order.

"I'll just have a Caesar salad and a glass of water," I told her. After she finished writing down the order the woman took up our menus and went about her business. My eyes followed her for a moment as she walked away, when I turned back I saw Kol's eyes fixed on me. I looked away instantly and for a moment I was unsettled, but I quickly regained my composure. So I took a breath and looked back at him.

Nothing had crossed my mind as much as this one question, so I finally decided to ask, "Can I ask you why you chose to kidnap me?"

The waitress returned with Kol's coffee just before he could answer. She placed it gently on the table, along with my glass of water and then reassured me that my salad would be out soon.

"Well that is quite the question my dear," Kol stated plainly, as he took a sip of his coffee, "But I do believe I already told you that I took you because you're of value to some of those idiots back in Mystic Falls".

"But you could have taken any of the others: Elena, Jeremy or Matt. Not that I would have wanted you to, I just don't understand why you would take someone who isn't even really a part of this search for the cure" I reasoned.

Kol then gazed at me for a moment almost as if in appreciation. He then smiled politely and putting his coffee cup back on the table.

"It is for this exact reason that I chose you. Because you have no real personal stake in this foolish quest for the cure" Kol answered, "Therefore, you are not beyond seeing reason".

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You will understand soon enough dear, please exercise some patience" he spoke.

This answer only furthered my questions, "What do you mean…"

"Here is your salad sweetie," the waitress interrupted as she placed my salad on the table. I look up and smile at her politely, wishing for her to go so that I can clarify with Kol as to what he meant.

The waitress left quite quickly and I directed my attention back on Kol and the matter at hand.

"Kol," I started up again, before he cut me off.

"Now, now Caroline you're the one who said you wanted to stop and eat. So let's not waste any more time with this foolish talk. Eat and we will be on our way," he reasoned. I went to speak but he gestured his head toward my food, indicating to me that in his mind this conversation was over. So I conceded and just ate my salad as he watched me.

At last I finished eating. I took longer than I normally would have, but the unbreakable silence that followed our last conversation left me distracted. Kol finished paying for our joke of a meal and left the woman a very nice trip.

My mind started to wander dangerously as we started out the door. Yet, the moment we stepped outside a soft, romantic winter snow began to fall. It was truly beautiful and I couldn't help but pause on my way to the car, gazing peacefully at the sky. When I finally came back down I saw Kol standing before me, staring gently. In that moment I couldn't move, all I could do was stare back at him softly. He lifted his hand slowly and brought it up to face, as I was about to move, his finger grazed my eyelash.

"You shouldn't stand here so idly my dear. We have places to be and people to see," he finally spoke, freeing me from my trance. I immediately diverted my eyes away in embarrassment. Kol let out a chuckle and then continued toward the car. I awkwardly follow him. He opens the door for me for once, I look at him perplexed but he just grins at me shamelessly. I step into the car and on the way down our eyes meet. Kol shuts the door behind me and immediately gets into the drivers seat.

"So who is it that you're taking me to see?" I ask, in regards to his previous comment.

"A very powerful witch," he answers as he starts the engine.

"Excuse me?" I return, completely confused.

"Buckle up darling," Kol sings, "and do enjoy the ride". He then speeds back onto the highway with no further explanation. So of course I am once again I left to my own thoughts. We are going to see a witch. A powerful one and I have no idea what he intends to have her do to me. Not exactly the best news ever.

_**People think you are crazy when you talk about things they don't understand. **_

Sorry, it took me a little while to update. I've just been so caught up with schoolwork and of course am very sad about recent turn of events. However, I will continue to update this story quite regularly so do keep following it. Also comments are greatly appreciated. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: The Witch's Spell

Bloodlust: The Witch's Spell (Caroline's PoV)

Every once in a while you meet someone and all you know is you need to know everything about them. – Caroline

Trust gets you killed. Love gets you hurt and being real makes people hate you. – Kol

"Caroline sweetheart" I heard a voice whisper, from the blackness. It was dark and the hallway was empty, the voice couldn't have been coming from anyone.

"You need to be careful sweetie," the voice continued. Scanning in every direction I searched frantically for the source. The voice was familiar; it was someone I knew. Someone trying to warn me of something, then I realized, dad.

"Dad!" I shouted, "Daddy where are you?" I continued, pacing through the hallway looking every which way. I couldn't hear anything but my own breath. But I could not remain still. So I continued walking down the dark path, placing my hands on the wall to direct myself further into the darkness.

"Caroline, you're not safe" a different voice warned. The lights began to flicker and I recognized the hallways of the high school.

"Bonnie?" I questioned.

"We are your friends Caroline. You shouldn't trust anyone else," yet another voice said.

"Elena?" I asked, still confused as to what exactly was going on. I could hear them, but they were nowhere in sight. Suddenly I felt a presence behind me, I turned immediately and found myself facing Stefan. He looked at me sternly.

I jumped, "Oh my god," I let out in surprise, but breathed a sign of relief at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned him. He didn't answer he just looked at me judgingly and took a quick step forward, stabbing a stake through me. The pain shot through my body instantly. Blood rushed out of me, decorating the floor with streaks of red, I coughed up even more. My vision became distorted but I still managed to stare up at Stefan before losing consciousness, his expression angry.

"You betrayed us Caroline," he told me.

"No. No, Stefan I wouldn't…" I reasoned. But it was too late; I'd lost too much blood and could no longer stand. I fell hard, collapsing on the floor.

My body jolted and I woke up. I looked around, in every direction, taking in my surroundings only to realize that I had never left the passengers seat of Kol's car. Although it was a dream I could still feel myself panting from the pain.

"Everything all darling? You've been out for a while" he said with false concern.

I shot a look at him, "How long have I been sleeping?" I asked.

"I'd say about two days," he answered, nonchalantly.

"Two days!?" I shouted, my voice amplified by the fact that we were in such a small place.

"How is that possible?" I started to continue, but the I remembered. After being in the car for much too long I began to get uneasy and started questioning Kol relentlessly. He, of course, dodged every question. After talking, or more accurately ranting, my throat started hurt and so I took to rubbing it gently. Kol had then reached behind his chair and pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to me. Of course I was suspicious of him, but he assured me that if he wanted me dead he would have already killed me.

"Oh my god, you drugged me! You son of…" I started screaming accusingly, but Kol interrupted.

"Now, now Caroline you were being so troublesome and I was simply helping you keep your promise of sitting quietly," Kol responded, with a mocking smile.

I shot a hateful look at him and pushed the car door open to avoid having to speak with him further. He followed suit as I slammed my door shut.

"Do try to calm down darling, I didn't exactly drug you. After all, normal drugs would hardly work on us vampires," I was about to interject, but Kol continued to state his case.

"Besides, we are right where we need to be now and nothing bad has happened to you," he reasoned, in a way that could make sense to him. We stood across from each other for a moment, the car sat in between us. It then became a battle of wills and I refused to make any more concessions, crossing my arms I made it clear to him that I would not give in to him this time.

After standing in the comfort of the breeze for some time, Kol finally shook his head in disdain.

"I'm sorry that I somewhat drugged you Caroline, but right now you need to cooperate because we don't have much time" he said with as much sincerity as he could manage. I let my guard down for a bit and gazed at him for a moment, evaluating him.

I dropped my arms, "Okay I get it we are in a hurry. So let's do whatever it is we're here to do and get it over with," I returned.

He smiled at me approvingly, "Okay" he said. Before I knew it Kol had grabbed hold of my hand and began leading me toward a small house at the end of a long pebbled driveway. In a flash we stood on the porch, Kol knocked on the door. At first no one answered, but you could clearly hear footsteps and rummaging. Finally, the door cracked open, revealing lovely woman who peeked out at us. She looked quite unhappy to see us, examining me up and down.

"What is it you want?" she asserted, looking directly at Kol.

"Now, now Liliana is that anyway to treat an old friend?" Kol returned, playfully.

"Heh. We are far from friends" she started to close the door, but Kol immediately held it in place.

"Lil I took the time to track you down and come all the way here. So stop being difficult and invite me and my friend here in" he said authoritatively.

"Or what?" she retorted.

"Or I'll be forced to make a call to my dear friend in Florida, where your sweet little granddaughter is living now" Kol said. The woman's face grew tense and she conceded.

"Please come in" she said reluctantly. Kol smiled victoriously.

"Thank you Liliana" Kol responded. He looked back at me, telling me to follow him in. I started in listlessly and guiltily walked passed Lilana, who was still holding the door open.

"Your taste hasn't changed much" Kol commented, walking about as if he were a common house guest.

Lilana shut the door gently and stared at Kol determined, yet somewhat unbalanced.

"What is it you want exactly?" she implored.

Kol looked at her knowingly and smirked before he spoke, "Do remember that spell your grandmother taught you? The one involving memories and mind tricks, and what not?"

"They aren't mind tricks," she returned, with resentment in her voice, "The spell simply allows you to enter the minds of others". Kol was pleased with her response, because it clearly proved that she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I want you to do that spell on Caroline here" he told Lilana. She then gazed at him, surprised at his request.

"You want to enter the mind of a girl who has not lived even half of your lifetime?" she questioned, raising her brow in wonder.

Kol chuckled at her, clearly demonstarting how foolish her idea must have been to him.

"Not at all. I want you to link her to me" he said matter-a-fact. Her eyes, widened in complete shock. She started looking at the ground in disbelief. I have no idea why that was.

"You want to let someone else enter you mind?" Lilana asked, utterly confused.

"It isn't ideal, however, it is the only way" Kol told her. I looked at him confused. He simply smiled deviously at me and grabbed hold of my hand.

"I want to take her back to time when I first found out about Silas. Back to when I first received visions of him from you witches" Kol stated. At Silas' name Lilana seemed to lose all color from her face and I began to sense the fear she felt inside. Whoever this person was no one who knew of him wanted anything to do with him.

Lilana took a deep breath, "You do realize that if anything goes wrong during this spell you could both wind up dead?" she returned. My eyes widened, immediately I turned to Kol. I was caught off guard and I didn't know what exactly we were doing, but death was not something to take lightly. Kol's resolve, however, did not waver he looked at Lilana confidently and squeezed my hand gently to indicate his stance.

"It is because I know this that I came to you Lilana. I want Caroline to know the truth. She needs to see just what sort of monster he friends are trying to awaken" he said with anguish. It was at that moment I began to believe in what he had told me. Because for the first time ever I saw something in Kol I had never seen, and that he would never admit to feeling, fear.

_**What sort of awful place is this?**_

_**Sadly, it's reality.**_

I am really sorry to anyone and everyone who had been waiting for this chapter. At first it was writers block, then it was midterms that kept this chapter from coming out faster. Anyway, sorry if it is a bit rough around the edges but I do hope everyone enjoys it. Please feel free to comment because I like having everyone's input. Until next time =)


	5. Chapter 5: Connection

Bloodlust: Connection (Caroline's PoV)

Sometimes people need lies the same way they need blood and skin, to protect them from outside dangers. – Caroline

Care too little and you will lose them. Care too much and you will get hurt. – Kol

When I opened my eyes everything was black. The air was heavy. I searched for any sight of life. But all I found was darkness. It was as if the moon had eclipsed the sun and the world was shrouded in its shadow. Softly, in the distance I began to hear footsteps approaching me and turned to face that direction. Their steps continued to inch closer to me. I do not know why, but I began to walk toward them too. Our footsteps were the only sounds that could be heard, their beat alternated back and forth, as if in rhythm. Until finally I could make out the man approaching me.

I stared on curiously, "Kol?" I asked gently.

At that moment, as if my eyes had suddenly become completely adapted to the darkness, Kol's figure came into view with complete clarity. He smiled softly, in a way I think no one has ever seen. Even his eyes are pure and honest. Kol continued walking until he was right before me. With pronounced elegance he raised his hand and offered it to me. I looked at it, then back at him.

"Caroline I am glad you have agreed to this," he said with an abnormal amount of charm. Despite his seeming sincerity, I still had my doubts.

"Well it's not like you gave me much of a choice. You compelled me to tag along on this road trip from the very beginning," I responded. His face grew disappointed.

Kol's hand fell to his side, as he evaluated my reluctance, "I asked you before Lilana performed the spell. You said that you agreed," he answered; looking to me for something I wasn't sure I could give him.

I took a deep breath, "I know and you're right. You asked me if I wanted to know the truth. If I wanted to see just how much danger my friends and I are in. I said yes," I spoke, with certainty.

"Do you regret it?" he questioned, eyes watching me intently.

I searched my head for an answer, "No" I let out.

Kol's face lit up a bit and he grabbed hold of my hand left hand, kissing it gently. It was completely out of character for him. I would expect this from Klaus or their brother Elijah, but Kol was no gentlemen, at least not as far as I knew. So this made me start to wonder just who the real Kol Mikaelson was. Is he the man I know outside, in the real world, a cocky, selfish, sarcastic, sadist with mysterious intentions? Or was he the man standing before me, a man who is genuine, confused and vulnerable? Perhaps the answer is both, I truly have no way of knowing. Before I could collect my thoughts, however, a large gulf of darkness began to collect before us.

Before I could make anything of it, the blackness faded away and left a large doorway in its place. The door was archaic. It was refined with numerous details and etchings that would have intrigued any historian or art enthusiast, if this were reality that is. Sadly, this door was not real.

"Are you ready?" Kol asked me with concern. My eyes were fixed on the doorway that had just presented itself, but I soon turned my attention back to at him. Kol looked at me with wondering eyes, waiting to see my reaction. I closed my eyes for a moment, gathering myself as best I could and opened them again to face him. I put on a smile.

"As prepared as I'll ever be" I returned. He let out a slight chuckled and led me toward the door. As we pushed the door open together, a thought crossed my mind, once I saw what he meant for me to see I would not be able to turn back. Linkage could have dire consequences. But truthfully it was too late, I had decided to learn just what Kol was hiding and I was ready to pay any price because all I wanted was the truth.

xxxxx

"Ahh…" I screamed, jolting up from the bed, my heart was racing and my breathing was short. I awoke in from my restless sleep in soft white linen. Tears streamed down my face and I could not hold them back, even now. Kol came in from the hallway as I began to panic, I gripped onto my arms to ensure myself that I was safe. Yet, I still felt cold. Kol was by my side in an instant kneeling before me, promising me that everything was okay. He took my hands in his and held them between us, he caressed them softly to sooth me. Kol then sat beside me on the bed and looked at me intently.

"Caroline I promise you, whatever you just saw, whatever you think just happened, it is not real," he assured me. My breathing began to come back down and I returned to reality. It was at least the fifth time I'd awoken like this since we left Lilana's house, since I had opened that door and seen what Silas could do to us.

"I am sorry Caroline," Kol continued, "but I promise that what you saw just now was not real".

"Not yet" I returned, "I saw what he could do. If he really comes back, everything I saw, all the things you were shown and warned about could happen". Kol pulled me close, resting my head on his shoulder and I found comfort in his arms.

"We won't let that happen" he stated firmly.

Although nothing he had done would prompt me do so, but just as the other times this happened I believed him. Because of all the horrible things Kol Mikaelson had done, he had never lied to me.

xxxxx

We started up on the road again at about noon and Kol had returned to his usual self. It is strange really, how different he is with me when I am breaking down in comparison to how he usually is, but I suppose I am the same way. I have had a number of episodes now they always leave me feeling completely vulnerable. Kol, in those instances, becomes the only thing that can bring me back. Maybe he does so out of pity, or guilt, but then again perhaps it is just because he does not want to drag around a walking mess. I don't really know.

All of sudden a strange tune begins to play.

"Hey! Why are you changing the station for no reason?" I shouted.

"Humph. Because the so called music playing on the station you chose is absolutely dreadful" Kol retorted.

"Well we've been listening to your music for that past few days and it is getting old" I spat back.

"Better the dull classics than the vapid modern music people seem to enjoy today," he returned. I fell back into my seat, sighing because it was the nth time I'd heard this song.

"So where exactly are we going this time?" I asked Kol, half-heartedly.

"To the airport" he let out. I turned to face him, not sure whether or not to take him seriously.

"The airport?" I questioned, "Where are we going?"

"The Royal Library of Alexandria," Kol stated, almost nonchalantly.

"We're going to Egypt!?" I shouted, unable to contain my surprise. Kol nodded. I was frazzled, a million thoughts running through my head.

"I am glad to know that you know you're familiar with it," Kol returned. Leaving the country with Kol felt like a very bad idea.

"How am I suppose to leave the country without a passport?" I reasoned.

Kol suddenly reached into a compartment in his car and pulled out two passports. He tossed them onto my lap. I reached for the one on top and was shocked to see a picture of myself when I opened it. Everything was correct, except my birthday.

"Why is my birthday the only thing wrong on here?" I asked.

Kol looked at me mischievously, "Not that it matters much in Egypt or Europe, but I figured it'd be fun for you to be legal everywhere" he said. We both locked eyes for a moment, I bit my lip for a second and then let out a laugh. He was a psychopath of that I am certain, but at the same time I couldn't help but feel somewhat fond of him at this point.

"Alright, no objections there" I said playfully. Kol laughed in return, as he began to speed up.

xxxxx

It was about 5 am when we touched down. I guess one of the benefits of vampirism is that you never get jet lag, regardless of how rocky the flight is. We made it through security without any difficulty, considering we literally had no luggage. Kol scanned the area carefully and I followed him. He headed to the exit when I pulled on his arm.

"Please tell me we will at least change before we go off to spend hours in the world's oldest existing library" stated plainly. He rolled his eyes briefly.

"We will stop somewhere along the way, alright?" he answered. I smiled, once I released him we continued to the door.

The moment we stepped outside I felt a level of heat I had never before experienced. Standing beside us on the right was a well-dressed businessman, suit, tie and all. I have no idea how he could stand it. He checked his watch impatiently. Finally, the valet pulled up with a Cadillac Escalade, handed the man the key and then ran back towards the valet's office. Before the man could make his way to the driver's seat Kol intercepted him and in a matter of seconds the man handed Kol his keys.

He waved the keys, prompting me to get into our stolen getaway car. I hopped in the passengers seat, buckled myself and Kol immediately sped out of the parking lot.

"Why is it that you couldn't just rent a car?" I questioned.

"Sometimes it just more fun to do things spontaneously Caroline. Not that you'd be very familiar with the feeling," he stated. Looking over at me, awaiting my reaction. I shook my head in irritation, but this only amused him.

Not wanting to entertain him further I decided to change the topic, "So this ancient library, what exactly are we looking for there?"

"We aren't looking for anything in the library particularly, we are just trying and find something or someone that might help us figure out how to send Silas back to where he came from" Kol announced. This was news to me.

"Are you saying he's already awake?" I asked, fearfully. Kol's expression grew somber.

Kol paused for a moment and then responded, "Yes, unfortunately".

A cascade of emotions comes rushing through me. I shake my head slightly as if denial would somehow make this revelation less true. As my unease started growing, Kol placed his hand over mine and held it gently. He looked over at me, eyes filled with sympathy, after a moment he continued, "We are going to figure out how to send him back to the hell he came from". I nodded.

xxxxx

"Where are we"? I inquired, as I walked down an archaic spiraling stone staircase. The weak lanterns Kol and I were carrying dimly lit the narrow way.

"To the basement of the library" Kol returned in a steady voice.

"We were just in the basement", I pointed out.

"The original basement then" Kol returned.

The walls were worn down, they hard loss all edge and had become smooth to the touch. I graced my fingers against them as Kol spoke. Musk seemed to fill the air, despite the fact that this place had been sealed off a long time ago.

When we'd first arrived at the library Kol had to compel nearly everyone we came in contact with, so that they would not think anything of our actions. I started helping him about half way through, to speed up the process. Once that was complete Kol started to wander about the library. He wandered aimlessly, like child searching for a way out of a maze. After quite sometime, however, he found what he was looking for.

The basement itself was quite normal. Kol. in an act I thought strange at the time, started to run his hand all along the walls. But I knew that he had to have been searching for something hidden within them. As soon as he found whatever it was he was looking for he grinned, clearly pleased with himself. Out of nowhere he smashed his hand into the wall. I flinched at his fierceness. Kol then immediately grabbed the metal leg of one of the tables and tore it from its post. He took the long metal pole and began striking the wall with it. After so many hits the wall had a large hole in it and exposed an opening that had long been covered. Kol looked at the opening triumphantly and then finally turned back toward me.

"Ready to head on down darling?" he mused.

I wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of heading down a dark, mysterious pathway with an Original who may very well kill me, yet I couldn't bring myself to say no. I mean I had come all this way with him, despite knowing this. Perhaps, it was curiosity, naivety or just plain stupidity, whatever it was, its existence had always prevented me from making clean break from the grey issues that seemed to continue pouring into my life. I should have learned by now, how to say no.

But I couldn't, "Yes" I returned.

_**The longer you have to wait for something, the more you will appreciate it when it finally arrives. **_

So this chapter is the first one where things go from one place to another (divided by xxxxx), but I wanted try and see how it would work. Sometime in the future I might do a time jump (as in a few months will go unaccounted for, but later discussed), we'll see. I hope you enjoy the chapter and always please don't hesitate to comment.


	6. Chapter 6: Falling Out

Bloodlust: Falling Out

Kol: "Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival. -C. S. Lewis"

Caroline:** "**Men kick friendship around like a football, but it doesn't seem to crack. Women treat it like glass and it goes to pieces. -Anne Morrow Lindbergh"

(Caroline's PoV)

Sixteen days, twelve hours and thirty-five minutes, that is how much time had passed since Kol and I had returned from Egypt. One of Kol's spies had informed him of Silas being neutralized, but somehow that wasn't good enough for Kol. The library had offered an abundance of new knowledge, however, it gave few solutions. Ever since our return to Kol has been on high alert and very cautious, which is unlike him. Even as walk the streets of this small town in Massachusetts, he seems on edge.

"Kol where exactly are we going?" I finally asked, after about on hour or so of mindless wandering.

Kol chuckled, "You know to be honest Caroline I don't know" he let out.

"I mean I tried to stop your foolish friends from selfishly awaking Silas and we both know how well that worked. Then I took you as insurance so that I could find some way to stop hell on Earth. But of course your little witch friend Bonnie finds a way to blow that all to hell" Kol ranted, "So you know what?" he smirked, "It seems a drink is in order".

Kol continued walking until he reached the closet bar he could find. He waltzed up to door, only to find it locked.

"Bloody hell, what kind of bar closes before the night has even began" Kol said as forced the doors open and let himself in. I quickly followed. He continued headed straight for the bar.

"You do realize this is breaking and entering?" I said.

"I do. Now, how many times have you and your friends done the same?" he questioned, knowingly. I did not respond, because in the end Kol was right. So at this point I just decided sat myself on a bar stool across from him and deal.

He poured himself a glass of brandy.

"Would fancy a drink as well?" he asked, not looking up from his glass. I shot him a look because the answer was obvious. He smiled playfully and poured me a glass of the same.

XXXX

"Favorite fairytale?" Kol asked, taking another drink.

I rested my head in the palm of one hand, "Alice in Wonderland" I answered.

"Oh that's quite the surprise," Kol said with a smile.

So I lifted my head up and stared back at him, "And why is that?"

"Nothing really, you just seemed like more of Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty kind of girl that's all" he returned.

"Why because I am blonde and need to saved?" I retorted.

Kol lowered his head a bit until we were at eye level. "Because you are the type of girl who wants to find her prince. The type of person who sincerely believes in happy endings" he said, reasonably. I looked back at him and it took a moment before I finally broke his gaze.

"Well in some ways you're right" I told him, "Perhaps for a long time I would've given such an answer, but life has proven to me that sometimes bad things just happen to good people. The truth is no matter how much I try to control everything around me, I never will".

Kol looked at me as he took a long drink from a newly opened bottle of bourbon. He then placed it on the counter top.

"You know I've never been a big fan of bourbon. I suppose it is far too American for my taste," he said. At this point I was quite irritated at the fact that this was the first thing he'd say after I had given him such an answer.

He, however, started up again, "With all that being said, why Alice and Wonderland? I mean if harsh cruelty is what you're trying to get at then why not one of the Brothers Grimm stories. They are in fact closer to the true tales then all the modern nonsense".

"Because Alice and Wonderland is not about love. It is about life. It is about having fun, exploring new things, having adventures…" I went on and unknowingly I began to smile. I did not realize this until I saw Kol starting to smile with me. Even his eyes seemed to grow a little softer, or perhaps all the alcohol was getting to him. Either way I liked it when he smiled, it made him seem more normal, more human.

I continued, "Also when I was a little girl on my seventh birthday my dad bought a special copy of the book" Kol put his drink down continued to listen, "The copy had a whole bunch of pictures and a golden spine. It was also a specially "signed" copy" I said laughing toward the end.

Kol looked perplexed, " I can't imagine a famous author taking time to sign a cheap, children's copy of her story," he responded.

"She definitely did not" I assured, "but that did not stop my dad from writing his own little note and signing the author's name on it". Kol laughed.

"I played along of course and let him believe that I knew nothing," I said.

"Do you still have it?" Kol asked. I looked down at my now empty glass.

I answered almost, guilty "No. I donated it the day I found out my dad had left my mom and I". Kol face grew expressionless, as he held his glass to his lips. His eyes held a hint of pity.

"I am sorry to hear that," he finally said, then taking another sip. I smiled weakly at the thought of my father.

"At the time, I suppose it was my way of tossing him aside just like he did to our family. Looking back now, however, I wish I still had it", I said, stammering towards the end. All of sudden tearing began to stream down my face. Tiny droplets fall onto the counter top.

"Now, now let us forget all of our lives dreaded shortcomings for a little while. How's that sound?" Kol responded, handing me a full bottle of liquor. I looked up from my glass as he nudged the bottle toward me and raised his brow with a grin on his face. I grinned in return and took the bottle from him. He finished off his own bottle and grabbed another; it would be one of many bottles consumed that night.

XXXX

At around dawn we finally left the bar. I was quite dazed and Kol seemed on the verge of losing all hold of reality.

"You know perhaps I would be better off dead," he started up, "I mean in this world I do not particularly have anything to live for".

"What are talking about?" I questioned.

"All my life I never really fit with my family. Niklaus can say that he is lonely however many times he wants, but he has always had Elijah and Rebekah. Finn, the naïve bastard, always had our parents on his side. I am the piece that does not really fit. A product of my own making" he ranted, as he started to stumble.

"And all your wickedness, is also of your own making," a voice suggested. My head immediately turned to the direction of the voice. But no one was there. I scanned the area all around.

"Kol we need to get out of here," I said turning back toward him, only to find that he was gone.

"Kol? Kol!" I shouted, no response. So I began to filter out all the other noises around me, I searched for his voice.

"Ugh," Kol grunted.

"Kol," I let out before I sped to the forest just outside the little town.

XXXX

(Kol's PoV)

*Cough, cough*

Blood began to drip from my mouth.

"This is what you deserve," the young man said.

"Just who are you exactly?" I asked.

"I am the guy whose father you killed," he returned. I looked the chap up and down.

"Sorry mate, you are going to have to be a little more specific than that," I retorted. This only seemed to make him angrier, so he thrust the stake in further.

"A few months ago you followed a lead on a potential hunter," so you tracked my family down to Connecticut, "when you found us you killed my father". The memory slowly came back to me. Supernatural hunters were beginning to multiply. Although they were not on the level of the brotherhood of the five, their existence still proved to be a small threat. Neutralizing them was necessary.

"I am sorry to hear that mate, but I am a strong believer of Darwinism. Life is survival of the fittest" I insisted. He immediately pulled out another stake and held it over me. It hovered like a cheap reminder of potential death.

"But you made a mistake," he started, "my father wasn't the hunter you wanted. It was me," he pronounced. My eyes widened in surprise, this was truly an unexpected turn of events. Just as I expected, not eliminating all the hunters led to this.

"A stake alone is too good for you," he said, twisting the stake around, "After this, I am going to rip your heart out". He took aim with his stake.

"Stop!" Caroline screamed, before foolishly putting herself between me, and the dagger.

"Argh, ugh" she breathed.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Saving your life you lousy guy…" she said, her voice trailing life as she began to bleed.

"Why did you get in the way" the hunter shouted. I had had enough. I lunged at him and slammed the bastard up against a tree. Holding him by the neck, as he gasped for air.

"You have greatly underestimated me, hunter" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why do I have to kill you? I would think that answer is pretty obvious," I returned.

"Why would anyone try and save a hateful monster like you?" he let out. In that moment I thought about his words and in many ways he was right. No one in his or her right mind would ever save me.

"Because that girl is a fool," I answered, before snapping the bastard's neck. His body quickly fell to the groud.

"Ow…" Caroline finally said.

I quickly went her side to see how badly she'd been wounded. It was pretty severe, but not enough to kill her.

"Why did you save me?" I asked her curiously, as I crouched down to in front of her.

Caroline gave me a bitter look, "You're welcome!" she stated. But I did not let that phase me, and my eyes pushed her for further answers.

She looked up at me from her wound. "I don't know," she returned. As my eyes fixed on her for a moment and my hand instinctively touched the her face. At this, Caroline started to move away.

"Let me help you," I told her. I spun around offering to carry her on my back.

"Don't need your help," she said, as she tried to stand up.

"And I did not need yours. Now either you let me carry you this way, or I will carry you the other way," I stated plainly. She seemed to contemplate this for a moment, but in the end she gave in.

Once I assured that she was secure I began to walk back towards town. She grew tried and her head began to rest on my shoulder.

XXXX

"May I tell you something?" I pretended to ask, after long minutes of silence.

She immediately knew, "You're going to say it whether I like it or not. So just go ahead and say it," she responded. I could not help grinning.

"You are the strangest women I have ever met," I said, "I do not know whether it is selflessness or stupidity that led you to do something so foolish," I finished. She was silent for a moment but I could feel her lips begin to move.

"It is neither," she responded, "I am, who I am because of experience. I have seen what vengeance and self-loathing can do to people. More importantly I have started to see that the world is not black and white. The things we do to protect ourselves, and the people we love, often has unexpected consequences for others. Right or wrong, in the end, it all depends on what side you're standing on," Caroline finished.

"Caroline Forbes, that is probably the smartest thing that has ever come out of your mouth" I teased. Even in her condition she saw my jab at her. So she lifted her head up and started to hit me.

"Now, now calm down darling. It was a compliment," I promised.

Caroline returned to resting her head on my shoulder and started to speak up again, "It is my turn to tell you something," she said. I found this to be quite amusing.

"Very well," I answered.

"I don't hate you Kol," she told me. For a moment my pace slowed as I let what she just said sink in. Caroline Forbes was a fool. She believed in people, no matter how many times she seemed to have gotten hurt. Perhaps, this girl was completely out of her mind. After all, one of the definitions of insanity is doing the same thing over and over expecting a different result. But even if that were the case, I do not think it would make a difference.

"I do not hate you either," I replied.

_**Darkness is not nearly as scary as it is lonely. It is within that loneliness that true darkness is formed. **_

It's been a while everyone. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please comment and follow this story. Hopefully, now that summer has started the chapters will be more regular. My inspiration obviously is Kol's ghostly return to the show. I hope he sticks around somehow.


	7. Chapter 7: To Fall Together

Bloodlust: To Fall Together

Kol: "To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all."

― Oscar Wilde

Caroline: "Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple."

― Dr. Seuss

It had been a few weeks since Caroline and Kol's drunken admissions. Things had returned to normal, but the two had begun to travel with no direction. Kol's plans had fallen apart. At this point he really had no reason to keep Caroline around. Yet, he continued to. Even he did not know for certain why he did so.

"So where are we this time?" Caroline asked, shutting the passenger door. She looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings.

"Saint Augustine, Florida," Kol answered. Looking up at the sun shining down on them, a small grin coming to his face. "It is place I used to call home" he finished.

Caroline looked at him surprised, "You have a place you consider home?" she said with a level of skepticism.

He gives it a charming smile, "Well I suppose it is the closet thing" he returns, as he heads down the street. Caroline follows.

Xxx

They soon stand before an old large Victorian house, just off of the main roads. It is clearly abandoned, but has aged well despite the loneliness. Kol pulls an old golden key from his front pocket. He hops up the steps and swiftly opens the door. Entering as though he had never left. Caroline follows him up the steps, but stops at the doorway.

Kol turns back towards her, "This house belongs to me. You don't have to be invited in Caroline" Kol says. Caroline remains in the doorway for another moment, taking in her surroundings. She places one hand lightly on the doorframe and then steps inside.

The hallway is fairly wide and the house has enough windows so that the natural light is able to keep the rooms and halls well lit. Caroline has lost sight of Kol at this point, but she is in no rush to find him. Instead, she continues to wander the house, which seems large enough to house a small town. It does not take long before Caroline finds herself in a massive library.

She circles the shelves, smiling at all the mysterious contents. She stops at a thin roughly red book with gold calligraphy and pulls it off the shelf. _The Art of War_ it says.

"It is one of the first translations of the text," Kol tells her. Caroline quickly looks over her shoulder and sees the young Original looking back at her. His appearance takes her by surprise for a moment, because never did Kol seem to match his surroundings as much as he did in that very moment.

"I did not know you like to read," Caroline states.

"It is something to do when there is nothing else," Kol returns, shrugging his shoulders. Caroline laughed slightly.

"You collected all of these books out of boredom?" she questioned.

"Many of them were gifts," he answers, "often times when searching for an appropriate gift, a book is the default choice. Intellectual men enjoy them and many some the witches I knew appreciated reading".

Caroline could not stop her curiosity, "Did you like all of them?"

"Most of them" Kol replied, "but in time I got bored with them and thus they remained here when I left".

"They must mean something to you then," she said.

"Why do you say that?" Kol questions.

"Because it they meant nothing they would not have been kept. You could have easily destroyed the books. You could have easily destroyed this house. But you didn't, because some part of you must have wanted to keep them" Caroline reasoned. Kol stared at her for a moment, his eyes not once leaving hers. Until finally she grew embarrassed and looked away.

"At least that is how I see it," she defends, "but I suppose your reasons might be different, or maybe you have no reason at all". Kol chuckles.

Xxx

The day passes pleasantly with Caroline exploring the countless rooms, trying to decipher their mysteries. Kol, on the other hand, spends his time fixing the flaws he finds with the house.

Sometime in the late evening there is a knock at the door. When Caroline goes to answer it she sees no one, but finds only a small silver envelope. She carefully opens it. Inside is a double-sided card. One side is entirely black. A name is delicately written on the card in white, Zander Rossi. When Caroline flips card over, the other side is entirely white. The only thing written on it is a time, 8:00pm. Caroline stares at the card for a moment, quite perplexed. But her thoughts are disrupted when the card is snatched away from her.

"It is not polite to open other people's mail Ms. Forbes," Kol says playfully.

"And why are you so certain it was for you?" Caroline replies, pretending to be offended.

"Is this not my house?" Kol in turn questions. Caroline looks at him for a moment, however, she cannot help be concede. Kol grins in triumph and looks over the card himself.

"It seems we have been invited to a party darling," Kol finally says, freeing Caroline from her undying curiosity. Caroline snatches the card back, looking it over again.

"How can someone throw a party and not give any sort of instructions, or even an address?" she asks.

"Because the people who receive these invitations already know what to expect and where the party shall be," Kol answers. He starts to walk off, but then turns back of a quick instant.

"Oh and you will need a dress," he says pointedly, "I will send you off to Camilla's tomorrow". Before Caroline can offer any sort of protest or inquire any further Kol is already out of sight and Caroline is simply left to wonder all on her own.

Xxx

"You do not like any of these dresses'?" the store women asks.

"It is not that I do not like any of dresses. They are all amazing. But I cannot pick one if I do not know the theme of the party. I don't even know the dress code," the young blonde answers.

"It does not matter" the women retorts, "if you like it then you should wear it. What sort of party is this for?" she continues.

"It is for someone named Zander Rossi," Caroline says, turning toward the mirror to look at herself in a soft peach dress.

"Zander Rossi? Well then these dresses are out of the question," she states.

Caroline turns in surprise, "Why?"

"Mr. Rossi's party are extravagant, decadent, vintage, no classic is a better term" the petite woman goes into a backroom and pulls out an entirely different selection of dresses.

Xxx

Two more hours pass and Caroline has still not selected a dress. She is modeling yet another one when Kol wanders in at around noon.

"Having difficulties I see," he states teasingly. Caroline spins around to face him.

"It is harder than it looks," she answers.

"Truthfully, I think they all look lovely on her but she does not seem content with any of them," the store woman remarks. Caroline shoots a her a look.

Kol laughs; he scans the room for a minute until suddenly a dress catches his eye. He pulls it off the wrack.

"Wear this one," he says, handing the dress over to Caroline. The dress is a soft frost blue in chiffon. The dress has an elegant, non-revealing neckline and capped sleeves, the top delicately embroidered with beautiful flowers, with a narrow silk band running along the waist.

"Why this one?" Caroline asks, looking up from the dress. Kol, however, is gone as fast as he had come. Caroline searches for him for a moment, but quickly abandons the endeavor once it appears that he has truly left.

Xxx

"We are going to late Caroline!" Kol shouts up the stairs. He receives no response for many minutes. Just as he is about to make his way up the stairs, he looks up to find Caroline standing at the top.

For a moment he freezes. In that instant she is suddenly the only thing on his mind. Her hair loosely curled in lovely waves resting perfectly on her shoulders. The dress fits her perfectly, hugging her body in all the proper places and brings out the gentleness of her eyes; her lips are a soft rosy pink. She starts slowly down the stairs. Her movement breaks him from his trance.

"It took you long enough," he lets out.

"If I am being forced to attend some strangers party the least I can do is make myself presentable," she retorts. "So what do you think?" she asks, stopping two steps above him.

"I am sure you will be the loveliest one there," Kol remarks. Caroline both grins and rolls her eyes, pleased with the response but also uncertain of its sincerity.

Xxx

It didn't really make sense to Caroline at all, why would Kol want to attend some sort of extravagant party when he knew that the supernatural world was on edge? All hell could break loose at any moment and yet here they are driving up an endless driveway to see a man Kol had never mentioned, nor spoken to in years.

Once they reached the end of the driveway, Kol drove in a semi-circle and then pulled over. He stepped out of the car and then came around the other side to open Caroline's door. Kol offered her his hand, and given her unfamiliarity with this place, she took it without hesitation. The moment she stepped out of the car a valet was already behind the wheel, and soon he was off to park the car.

The moment Caroline saw the house she could barely believe her eyes. It was white, with an unbelievable number of windows. Sparkling rays of light cover the entire house and even yard had its own unique glow.

"Come with me," Kol said, breaking her trance. She holds his arm as he leads her up the stairs. All around people were talking, laughing, gossiping and drinking. Everyone seemed too wrapped up in themselves and their indulgences, yet somehow a few still took notice of Kol and Caroline. He was handsome and she was beautiful, but the same could be said about most of the guests here. More than likely it was probably the air Kol had about him, he wore a grin on his face like the others, but he clearly had a sense of purpose and direction. This made him very different from anyone else at this party. In addition, it seemed as though a few of the guests may have recognized Kol as well, which meant one thing they were vampires.

Xxx

After what felt to Caroline as a long wander around the house and just a few of its many rooms, she and Kol made their way to a dimly lit room. The room had a large mahogany desk, with matching bookshelves. It also had a deep brown leather chair and lovely view of one of the gardens. Without hesitation Kol lets himself in and goes to look out the window. Caroline, however, is more cautious. She stands in the doorway, resting her hand on its frame. This has become quite the habit for her. As Kol stared out the window, Caroline stared at him. Her expressions reflected his.

After a few moments Caroline found a hand placed on her shoulder. She immediately turned to see who it was. But Kol already knew.

"Zander" Kol lets out. Caroline stares up at the man. He is tall, lean, yet muscular and naturally, very handsome. His hair is dark, but his eyes area soft gray almost blue.

"It has been a long time Kol," he starts, "I was surprised to hear that you were back in town"

"News spreads fast," Kol responds.

"I do wish you would have told me a head of time. I would have prepared something grand," Zander states.

Kol grins at this, "Well I wasn't quite planning on visiting, he says, "but I do think this party is quite grand as is" he finishes.

Zander smiles in response pleased that Kol seems to appreciate his efforts.

"Now…" Zander begins, "who might you be?" he asks turning to Caroline.

"Caroline Forbes" Caroline says with a charming smile.

"What a lovely name" Zander says, "A friend of yours Kol?" he says questioningly.

Kol hands are now in his front pockets and he leans up against the jutting window frame, beaming.

"I suppose you could call her that," he states. Zander chuckles.

"Well if you don't mind me asking, what exactly brings you to town?" he inquires of Kol.

"Same reason I always came before, to escape reality" Kol answered without hesitation.

Zander looks on curiously, "Avoiding your family again?" he asks.

"No. Avoiding death again" Kol returns. Zander nods. He looks from Kol to Caroline and then back again.

"I hope you remember my friend, that there is fate worst than death" he says. Kol looks at him somewhat darkly, but nods in acknowledgement. A man approaches Zander from behind and whispers something in his ear. Whatever the man says makes him tense up a bit, but his facial expression gives away nothing.

"It seems that I must go attend to something," he tells, "Do make yourselves at home. I will look for later on, after all we have yet to share a drink."

Zander Rossi gives a wickedly charming grin at both Caroline and Kol, and the two smile back accordingly.

Xxx

They continued down an endless hallway. The walls are navy blue, with golden swirls dancing across them. Every few feet were marked by another chandelier. Caroline was not unfamiliar with extravagance, after Tyler was long line of old money and Klaus had more resources than he knew what to do with. But seeing all of this still amazed her. It is was as though she had stepped back in time to when America was at it's peak. When people lived as though they were going to die tomorrow.

"Your friend," Caroline began to ask, "Is he…"

"A vampire?" Kol finished. Caroline nodded; she had to ask even though she was fairly certain of the answer.

"Yes. He is. An old acquaintance of mine" Kol smiled, sipping some of the rose colored champagne he had helped himself to earlier, "I turned him myself." He finished off his drink.

It was Kol was on his nth drink, but it seemed champagne did not affect him nearly as much as liquor. Caroline stopped after quite a few glasses, because she on the other hand had started to feel its affects. A well-dressed waiter walks by and Kol quickly placed him glass on the black tray.

Kol stops at a tall white door, with a gold foreign emblem on it. He pushed it open and steps right in, this time Caroline followed suit. The room was long and decorated with velvet, adorned with all sorts of beading and an endless number of pillows. Caroline felt as though she had entered a room in some Indian or middle-eastern palace. The room smelled bright like some sort of blossom. Without being able to control herself Caroline waltzed quickly to the center of the room, where the floor dipped downward in a perfect square the whole area was a sort of pillowed seating. She stood at the edge it and smiled because she had never seen anything quite like it before.

"Interesting room isn't?" Kol inquired. Caroline turned to answer him, but was thrown off guard when she turned only to find his lips just inches apart from her own. She lost her composure and balance for a minute and began slipping. Kol grabbed her waist, but for some reason they feel downwards anyways.

They both hit the bottom, but it was a gentle fall. In many ways it was like falling onto a cloud, or more accurately what children believe falling on a cloud would feel like. Caroline lay on her back looking up at the ceiling. It looked just like the night sky. All of the constellations painted so perfectly you almost forget you were inside of a room. She looked over to her left and Kol rested on his side observing her as her took in her surroundings.

"Why did you do that?" she finally asks.

"Do what?" Kol says, feigning innocence. Caroline stares at him sternly.

"You could have stopped us from falling. You could have easily held me up," she retorts. Kol looks at her for a moment. He says nothing. Then he inches himself a little closer.

"I just didn't want to," he returns plainly. Caroline stares back at him and for a moment it seems as though they breath in unison.

The doors of the rooms suddenly burst open and Zander lets himself in. Caroline immediately jolts up at the sound. Kol is already standing above her, reaching his hand out to her. But this time she does not take it; she quickly gets to her feet and stands beside him.

Zander stops a few feet in front of Kol and Caroline.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asks, slightly smirking.

"Not at all," Kol answers. Caroline looks over at him, but he doesn't look back.

"Well perhaps we can all have a drink in the parlor," Zander suggests. Both Kol and Caroline nod in agreement. Zander leads the way and the three head off to the parlor.

_**The moment you start to feel. The instant you fall in love. You have lost. **_

So a while ago someone mentioned how they like third person narration more. I thought I would give that I try. Hopefully, it is okay. Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble is a Friend

Bloodlust: Trouble is a Friend (Caroline's PoV)

Caroline: "Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans."

― Allen Saunders

Kol: "Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant filled with odd little waiters who bring you things you never asked for and don't always like."

― Lemony Snicket

The parlor was like all the others rooms in the house, elegant and beautiful. It smelled of lavender, musk and cigars. Its hardwood floors were a deep brown with a lovely gloss. On one of the side tables there stood a series of gleaming crystal, each holding varying rich brown liquors. Zander made his way to the end of the room and stopped at a decorative table, with all sorts of antique looking nick-knacks.

Zander slowly grabbed a dagger off of the table, removing it from its sheath and glossing over its blade with his fingertips. Holding it at such an angle that he could see his own reflection in it. He grinned wickedly.

"Love," he started up, "is a very mysterious thing. It has no true meaning and it consistently eludes us all," he said, his voice trailing off at the end. Kol looked at his companion with questioning eyes and I stared at him sternly, wondering why this was the first thing he would say after what felt like such a long silence.

"Kol my old friend did you know that in your absence I foolishly fell in love," the vamp said.

Kol shrugged, but said nothing, waiting for his friend to continue.

"I truly loved her. It was before all of this though. Before I had gained all this power and created such a following. Back when I still had little to offer, when I had only myself," he stated. I looked at him and it almost seemed as if his eyes were pained at the thought.

"A hunter came for us here," Zander said, Kol's eyes widened with interest. Kol hated hunters, whether they were regular people or members of the brotherhood it did not matter. His hatred never lessened.

Zander continued, "I had promised her I would handle it and that we would be safe, but she obviously did not believe me. When I went to meet her at the location we had agreed on I found him in her place."

My eyes soften slightly as I began to feel the pain he must have felt when he realized he was betrayed.

Xxx

***Zander's flashback***

I stood there frozen, both shocked and angry. The arrogant hunter only smiled with triumph. The shadow of the surroundings trees only made him look all the more wicked.

When he finally spoke, I wanted to tear his throat out.

"This is one of the problems with you vampires," he stated, "No sense of loyalty. I guess that's what happens when you have no soul."

"Where is she!" I screamed. The hunter gestured towards the shadows and I saw her figure slowly step out. She looked scared, but also unquestionably guilty.

She was shaking slightly, but she spoke anyways, "I'm sorry Zander," is all she could manage. At this point all I felt was rage.

"You're sorry!?" I screamed, "Do you have any idea what you have done!? You should have trusted me! You should have believed in me when I said I could protect you." She averted my eyes and at that point I had stopped all feeling. The hunter looked from her to me and laughed.

I stared back at him filled with rage. I lunged at him, but he was quick. He was not a normal hunter. Then he shot at my arm with a wooden stake and I could feel the burn throughout my body. I tore at him in return and he screamed in pain.

In response, he changed his mark and shot through my girl's left shoulder. She screamed in pain. I stared over to check and see if she was okay. In that split second he drove a dagger through me, just barely missing my heart. I collapsed to the floor, gripping my chest as sheer pain shot through me. The hunter stood over me for a moment, but then headed in her direction. She shuffled backwards for a bit and then got to her feet. She started to run away, but he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said, wickedly.

"I already did what you said. I already did everything, so please just let me live," she begged, it was pathetic.

"Do you think that I would let a traitor like you go in the end? You have no loyalty, no pride. Leaving someone like you in this world would be a waste" he stated.

He drew a dagger from his jacket and was about to kill her. I ran at him forcing a stake into his neck and he lost his footing, letting out a pained cry.

She stood there cowering in fear. I grabbed her arm and was about to pull her away when the hunter regained composure. She screamed, released my hand and grabbed a large fallen branch from the ground and stabbed him through the heart. The hunter's eyes widen and his face grew still, he stumbled forward a few steps and then fell to the ground before my feet. I was in shock. I looked up and saw her trembling, blood splatter on her face. She legs gave in and she collapsed with fear and guilt. I walked over and kneeled beside her. She continued to shake and cover her face with her hands.

"I didn't…I didn't mean too. I didn't want too," she said, "Why? Why is this happening!?" she screamed. All I could do was stare back and her, unable to answer.

She finally looked up at me and said, "You have to help me. Please Zander help me. I can't do this; I don't know what to do. I am cursed now," she paused for a moment letting this thought sink in. "The hunter's curse, there has to be a cure right? There has to be something we can do, right?" she started to cling onto my shirt, holding on for dear life.

"You will help me right? We can find the cure to it. No matter what if we are together we can definitely do it. So that we can be together," she continued. My eyes grew hard and I looked back at her, I was only a shadow of the man she claimed to love. I cupped her face in my right hand softly and her eyes grew soft and her body began to ease. Then I stabbed her through the heart. She eyes reflected her shock and she looked up and as she died her eyes grew remorseful and apologetic, until finally she was limb on the on the ground.

Xxx

As Zander finished he took the tip of the blade and sliced across his palm. He watched as it bled, a few drops hitting the ground, and then close up again. Kol had sat down at this point and his face was somber. I couldn't bring myself to sit and just stared on at Zander, I struggled with what I should say.

"So you killed her?" I finally let out, "The girl you loved."

Zander was silent for a moment still staring down at his hand. "Yes," he answered, "I killed her." The air suddenly felt colder.

"Emotions are a pathetic thing. They leave us weak and vulnerable. I loved her, but she betrayed me. Then I went and killed her," Zander said.

"Just because she betrayed you doesn't mean she didn't love you," I told him softly. He looked up at me eyes ablaze. It took a lot for me not to flinch.

"Of course. I mean you would have done the same thing right? Betrayed the one you loved just to live on," he stated, accusingly.

"No, I wouldn't have," I told him, "Just because I am trying to understand her, does not mean I would have made the same choice as her. Dying at the hands of a hunter, o matter what I would never wish that on anyone. Killing should always be a last resort, regardless whether we are vampires or humans. Because it is murder"

"What if it was someone you hated? You wouldn't mind it then now would you?" he shouted, questioningly.

I was appalled by his question. In instant I stood in front of him and slapped him across the face, "Do you think that if a person I hate dies I will be happy?" I shouted as he turned back to face me. My blood boiled at his ignorance. Kol rose from his chair.

"You are a liar," Zander said, "In the end everyone only looks out for themselves."

My hands began to ball up into fist and I wanted to punch him until I could beat a lesson into him. Though I was not certain I could. But Kol stepped towards us and I halted for a moment to hear what he had to say.

"You're wrong Zander," Kol stated, "Caroline would not have reacted in the same way your girlfriend did. She would have saved you, no, she would have protected you." Zander grew agitated at this remark. He threw the dagger in the air and it pierced the wall behind Kol's head. I took a few steps back to let the two battle it out.

"What makes you so sure?" he spat.

"Because she saved me from a hunter," Kol returned, "Given he was not one of the brotherhood, he was a formidable opponent". Then Zander's eyes shot from Kol to me and then back to Kol again.

"You?" he questioned, "Someone actually tried to protect you?" he started to chuckle.

"Well then this is cause for celebration. We should all have a drink!" Zander shouted, pressing a button on an intercom. In walked a lean, young, foreign looking blonde. She walked towards us and stopped right beside Zander. He bared his fangs and pierced the girl's neck. But he did not drink.

"Ladies first," he insisted, motioning the girl in my direction. She started walking towards me, blood dripping down the side of her neck. She stopped about a foot from me.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" I asked, half-heartedly.

He smiled, but his intentions were clear. "Why I want you to drink of course!" he clamored.

"I refuse," I returned.

"Well we'll have to do something about that won't we?" Zander said, he snapped and another vampire appeared. Putting a gun to Kol's back. I felt a twinge of panic. Kol was clearly angry looking to his so called friend for answers. When he got nothing he started move. But another vampire came out of the shadows and poured vervain filled water down his throat. Kol started choking on it and his skin began to burn.

"Kol!" I shouted, but before I could reach him yet another vampire goon appeared and stopped me in my tracks.

"You want to help him Caroline?" Zander asked, "Well then it is not that difficult, just take a drink," he stated, gesturing at the still girl beside me, "and make it a very long one. I will let you decide, who has to suffer"

I looked toward Kol and saw one of the vampire stab him again with another stake; his twisted expression gave me the impression that the stake was likely laced with vervain. Zander stared at me, waiting to see what I would do. Zander Rossi was a twisted vampire and I did not know what he was capable of. So I did not think leaving Kol's life up to this psychopath was a good idea. I approached the girl, stared at her for what felt like too long. Then finally, I pierced my fangs into her neck. It had been about a week or two since I had had my last drink of blood. I had not had any fresh blood like this since the woman at the motel. The rush was intense. The heat of blood coursed through me. My face grew ugly with desire and thirst. My inner demon was awoken, I kept on drinking and sadly apart of me enjoyed. As I drank I could feel the girl's body grow more and more limb, and her heart rate grew slower and slower. Finally, just before it hit the point of fading away completely I stopped and she collapsed on the floor. Once she hit the floor I eyes returned to normal and I was extremely agitated. This was only furthered by the look Zander gave me when our eyes met. He was impressed; with a wave of his hands the vampires released Kol. Zander started clapping ever so lightly, ever so tauntingly. While I felt sick, he was amused.

Kol was furious. Someone that he had created dared to toy with him in such a manner, his fury was immeasurable. He lunged at Zander and threw him up onto the table, gripping him by the neck and nails digging into Zander's throat.

"What the hell is your game Zander!?" Kol shouted. Zander smiled back at him.

"I wanted to see how far she would go. If she would be willing to put herself aside for your sake, I was merely testing her my old friend. It is shame, she would have performed perfectly if she had just finished the girl off," Zander remarked. Zander gave a whistle and out of nowhere a shot rang out. The nameless, faceless girl was dead on the floor. Kol threw Zander up against the desk again, harder this time and it seemed table was about to give in.

"You son of a bitch!" Kol yelled.

"But aren't you happy my friend? It seems this girl is willing to give up one of her very principles to protect you. Besides what is another dead human to you anyway?" Zander cooed. Kol released Zander, but continued to regard him with contempt. Zander began to straighten up with jacket, wiping away the wrinkles. He looked over towards me and I could feel him taunting me, "Besides I did the girl I favor. Better for her to die quickly rather than suffer. Nice work by the way my dear," he said, winking. Kol then picked but a jar of liquor and shot it toward Zander. It just barely missed his head, thrashing into the window behind him.

But even still Zander started to speak again, "Do not be so bitter my friend. It was all a fun experiment. A way to past the time " At this remark Kol snapped his horrid friend's neck and the crazy vampire fell to the floor. His lackeys all made a play for Kol, but faster than I could even keep track of Kol tore them down one by one, ripping out their hearts his every movement fueled by rage. When he finished at last, he stood in the center of the room with bodies surrounding him. He stared meticulously down at the ground, scanning to be certain that his work was finished. Then he held his hands before him. They were covered in blood. I said nothing, waiting to see what he intended to do. Finally, he looked over at me and I stared curiously back at him. Kol lowered his hands to his sides and started toward me. He stopped just a few inches from where I stood and took out his handkerchief. Carefully, he took the silk cloth and slowly started to wipe the remnants of blood from my face. He did this wordlessly, his eyes attentive and focused on my face, but never truly meeting my eyes. I stared up at him for a long time. Not wanting to ruin the beauty of an otherwise horrid scene.

_**My dear friend, I cannot seem to find you. I have lost my way. No matter where I go, or what I do all I see is gray. **_


	9. Chapter 9: A Summer's Eve

Bloodlust: A Summer's Eve

Kol: "Love is a passionate fire, which can either keep you warm or burn you."

Caroline: "To be able to forget is one the greatest gifts, but also one of the greatest tragedies of existence."

The room was entirely silent as Kol finished wiping the blood off of my face. Once finished he finally looked me in the eye, for a moment his expression was unreadable. Until he closed his eyes and let out a sign. When he opened his eyes again they seemed confused and uneasy, Kol grabbed my right arm and pulled me in. He held me gently, his hands on the small of my back as my head rested perfectly on his shoulder and his chin rested on mine.

"I'm sorry" Kol said quietly, almost in a whisper. I did not know how I should answer, so I just shook my head. Trying to indicate to him that it was not his fault that Zander was so emotionally unstable. Unexpectedly, and perhaps in an effort to calm me down, Kol kissed my head ever so softly and in that instant I felt as if my body grew just a bit lighter. So for a moment I clung to him just a bit tighter, before we both let go.

Xxxx

We walked up to the dimly lit house and I could hear the soft whisper of owls and the tune of crickets. Kol has not said much since we left Zander's mansion. His eyes continue to look forward, focused on something I cannot manage to see.

As we approached the house earlier, for some reason, Kol stopped the car in the street midway. Wordlessly, he stepped out and began walking. I did not have much time to react, but I chose to follow him nevertheless. We walked side by side, without a sound. The night was quiet, but then for a brief moment I thought I heard the sound of someone following us. Both Kol and I searched around, looking for the source. But we did not see anything.

All of sudden Kol cautiously grabbed my hand. I looked toward him and he did the same. Out of habit, I roughly pulled away and gave a look of disapproval. Kol gave me a look of surprise and annoyance, and then quickly took hold of my hand again. He tugged my arm and tightened his grip on my hand. Then gave me a confident, taunting smile and turned away. Without thinking, I started to smile but fought off the urge as soon as I recognized it.

Kol continued to hold my hand as we approach the porch, but as soon as he deems it safe he slowly releases my hand. My hand stays there for a moment, as if unconsciously gasping for an object out of reach. But soon it returns to my side.

We walk into the house rather slowly, neither of us saying a word. Kol wanders into the den and effortlessly lights a few candle to ward off the darkness. He stands still, his face lit up by the candles' warm glow.

"A lot has happened tonight," he says, breaking our silence.

I give a weak grin and nod in agreement.

Kol continues, "Zander has always been a bit unstable, naturally, since he is a friend of mine", I laugh slightly at the fact that he can make a joke of this.

"Nevertheless, I apologize for his behavior. I know you don't enjoy fresh blood the way the rest of us do," he finishes; this comment irks me a bit. I know Kol means well, but he choice of words here don't do him any favors. It reminds me that this is one ideology Kol and I will never agree on, the killing of humans.

"I appreciate your concern," I say with an edge to my voice, "And you're right, I do not like feeding on people. Whether I kill them or not it just doesn't feel right".

Kol has recognized my irritation and makes an effort to contain it.

"Caroline, I know how you are. I understand that you do not like the way vampires like me do things, but you have to understand that things have always been this way. I am too old to change," he reasons.

"You just have to want it enough Kol," I say, almost pleading, "If you really want to change, if you really fight for it. I don't think it is impossible".

Kol tenses, "What if I do not want to change?" I cringe at his remark, "Caroline you need to consider the fact that there hasn't and there won't always be blood bags. But there will always be humans. Fighting a natural urge is like fending off death every day. It wears you down. It makes you weak Caroline. Just like tonight Zander was able to manipulate you because he found your weakness!"

I feel my heart grow heavy, but Kol continues.

"I might be many things Caroline, but I am not stupid. There are enough people in world ready to stab me in the back. I cannot allow myself to be weak" he shouts and storms out of the room.

I don't say a word and I don't follow him. This is something that will always divide us, a wall that will always keep us apart.

Xxxx

-Kol's PoV-

I have never needed anyone. Nor have I ever wanted to. I am impulsive, but not stupid. Caroline has meaning to Klaus and that gang in Mystic Falls. Kidnapping Caroline was meant to distract her friends from unleashing Silas. It would seem, however, that I overestimated their bonds. Although it is disappointing, I should have expected as much. At the end of the day everything has always been about the Gilbert girl. Even Elijah seemed to have been bewitched by her at one time. Now that Silas has been released all I can hope for is that the fools in Mystic Falls will realize the mistake and find a way to fix it. Until then I will stay away. But my reason for keeping Caroline around is now void.

She is undoubtedly an interesting girl. However, she no longer serves a purpose to me. I should send her back, but at the same time it seems unfair to throw her back into a town that will surely become a hellhole for all the vampires present. But this is not my problem. I keep reminding myself this. Yet, again and again she foolishly shows her habit of concern and compassion. Caroline is the type of girl who thinks that no matter how dark and broken something, or someone is they can be fixed. She makes it difficult to hate her. Because all in all she means well, she cares. She cares too much.

Xxxx

Sometime in the early morning I wake up abruptly and am unable to force myself back to sleep. So I wander downstairs for something to drink. As I make my way to the kitchen, however, I hear a faint melody in the background. A gentle piano song, I follow the sound to a dimly lit room, past the parlor.

Kol sits at the piano playing a smooth tune, effortlessly. He is still wearing his dress skirt, his bow tie undone. I stand in the doorway wordlessly, leaning on the frame. It does not take long for Kol to notice me. He stops playing mid-song and turns his head towards me.

"Did you need something?" he asks, methodically.

I look down somewhat embarrassed that this is the first thing he thinks to say to me after our argument.

"You're good," is all I say in return.

He gives a half-hearted smile, "Thank you," he says, looking away from me.

"Will you dance with me?" I ask, before I can think it through. Kol looks up at me, surprised by my question.

I rush to explain, "We attended such a large party. But we did not get to dance even once. It just seems like a shame," I tell him.

He stares at me for a moment, and I feel color rush to my cheeks. But, he inevitably stands up and walks over to me. Without a word, he offers me his hand. I stare in surprise for a moment. But then I grab hold of his hand. My other hand falls onto his shoulder, and his softly rests on my waist. As he leads me in circles I feel as if we become air. Floating, effortlessly, I look into his eyes and I see a vulnerability that was not there before. The way he looks at me, and the way I look at him. I think it is the same. We look at each other like we are about to kiss.

But then, the song that was never playing comes to an end all too soon. Kol and I stand in place for a moment. If I listen closely I can hear the sound of his heartbeat. One of his hands still lingers around mine. We both take notice, and look downward. Slowly, our eyes move from our fingertips onto each other. Kol tries to break this gaze by looking down, but his eyes slowly wander back to my face. He takes half a step forward, hesitant. After some thought he grabs hold of my waist and places his right hand on my cheek. He comes in closer, and I feel his heart beating with mine.

Xxxx

-Kol's PoV-

When you allow yourself to make decisions based on emotions you're bound to do something stupid. I told myself that keeping Caroline around was pointless. Women are frivolous creatures. They make requests on a whim and are easily swayed by their personal feelings.

After our argument earlier that night I did not expect to find Caroline watching me with such eyes. She did not look disappointed or expectant. Her eyes just seemed happy; she looked at me admiringly. I do not remember a time when anyone ever looked at me that way. Then, out of nowhere she asked me to dance. Strange girl she is. But the stranger thing is that I could not help saying yes.

As we danced I found myself staring back at her in the same way she stared at me. I could hear the sound of her heart beating louder and louder. Her heart beat for me. This is unquestionably the strangest thing of all. So, without warning I stopped dancing. Caroline did not question it; she just stood there waiting. Our hands lingered, both too hesitant to reach for the other. I moved in closer to her, but stopped myself short. She looked away shyly for a quick instant. But soon enough she turned back and gazed at me with her soft blue eyes. With no words, I grabbed onto her waist, pulling her near and I kissed her.

Her lips we soft and gentle. She placed one hand on my chest and the other around my neck, I felt myself grow lighter at her touch. Then, she drew me in closer. Our sweet kiss had ignited a flame inside that neither of us had expected. When I realized this I pulled away. Our lips remained only inches apart, our eyes searching each other for some sort of sign to stop. But neither of us found one. With no reservations our lips found each other again. We kissed each other not as if we wanted to, but as if we needed too, as if we can had an unquenchable thirst. I pushed her back further and further until she was pressed against the wall. Her hands moved to my chest again and she began to unbutton my shirt, throwing it on the floor once she was done. I could feel her soft hands on my skin. I stopped and stared at her for a moment. She looked back at me longingly. Slowly, I lowered the straps of her silk nightgown. Kissing her bare shoulders as I did so, playfully making my way to her neck. She moaned softly in response.

Her dress then fell to the floor and she stepped out of it. She stood there; nearly bare as I pulled her in closer and I felt her skin against mine. Our hearts started to beat in sync. Kissing her made my whole body feel hot, it made every animal instinct I have ever had burn with desire. Caroline began to fumble with my belt and it was only in that instant that I came back to my senses. I forced my lips a part from hers. She looked at me surprised. Almost panting I stared back in confusion as well. How could I let such a thing happen? When did I become so weak? My eyes looked over her, up and down. It took everything in me to pull away. I walked over to the piano bench and picked up my tuxedo jacket and then walked back over to Caroline, wrapping the jacket around her. All she did was stand there and watch me innocently.

"What are you doing?" she asked at last. My eyes flickered up from her lips to her face.

"We should not have done that Caroline," I told her knowingly, my hands still holding tight to the jacket collar, staring down at the ground in frustration and defeat. Her hand reached for my face and I softened at her fingertips. Forcing me to look her in the eyes. She hesitates, biting her lip ever so slightly and by then I have made my decision.

My eyes grow tense, pupils dilating.

"Listen to me Caroline. You will forget everything that happened just now. The last thing you remember is being angry. I insulted you, called you a fool and a child. I rejected your concern, rejected you" I force myself to say.

"I'll forget everything…you rejected my concern. You rejected me," I hear her repeat. Apart of me hurts, but I know this is for the better. I kiss her forehead lightly.

"I'm sorry," I say under my breath, I then compel her to sleep.

Xxxx

The next time I open my eyes it is morning. I don't remember much of last night, only that it feels very painful. Kol and I had grown closer. But then he pushed me away. He didn't want me the way I thought he did; he did not want me the way I wanted him.

I fight back tears at the thought. It doesn't make any sense why I am upset, but I am. Perhaps it is just my insecurities again, my old fears of not being wanted. Strangely, I don't remember going to back to bed last night. My body feels warm. When I look down I notice that I am wearing my robe rather than the nightgown I remember putting on last night. It has been a long time since I've felt that my memory was so blurred. Something must have happened, I am positive.

When I wander down stairs I don't hear any noise. Kol must have gone out. So I grab a glass of juice and wander into another unexplored room. In the room sits a large grand piano. The keys remain uncovered, but they are not dusty. So Kol must have been playing this piano recently. I sit down on the piano bench and stare at the sheet music. It is strange. I have never heard this song before, yet I can imagine the melody perfectly in my head.

I remember now.

I remember the last time I felt this way. It was back when Damon compelled me to forget selective things. Like pieces of my memories and thoughts are missing. My memory of last night must have been tampered with. There must be something that Kol wants me to forget. Which means one thing. I have to do whatever it takes to remember.

_**Perhaps, with time we can forget. But even so, the truth remains the same. The things that happened may be forgotten but that does not mean they never occurred. **_

*I am sorry for the long delay everyone. My inspiration was just lacking for a really long time. But I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please comment and leave your feedback.


End file.
